builtforsinfandomcom-20200215-history
MarZey
Before Built For Sin/Archon Gaming 'Shadow of Light' MarZey began his gaming career all the way back in 2002 at the age of 15 in Counter-Strike 1.3, this then progressed to Day of Defeat where he joined his first clan called the Shadow of Light in May 2002 which he himself created. SOL was relatively unsuccesful clan and was infact removed from the GameArena Day of Defeat ladder due to lack of numbers. The clan quickly collapsed, Marzey's very first clan was not a success. 'AMAS/NIK' The collapse of SOL did not faze MarZey at all and instead decided to create a new clan called AMAS in November 2002. AMAS was a much more successful Natural Selection clan which gained over 16 members within it and participated successfully on the Natural Selection GameArena Ladder. AMAS competed so well that it managed to get into the Grand Final for Season 1 of the ladder. 15 year old MarZey was leading the AMAS team and although was blamed for immaturity during the match AMAS were able to come off with a win in the match. By January 2003 AMAS had renamed to NIK. NIK had now become so successful in Natural Selection that noone was willing to play them in any wars. This greatly frustrated MarZey and quickly got fed up by the game and so decided to leave NIK in February 2003 and along with that he also gave up playing Natural Selection. 'Se' After retiring from Natural Selection, MarZey made a return to his previous game in Day of Defeat. MarZey joined the Se clan where many of his former clanmates in SOL were at. MarZey then began competing once more in the GameArena DoD Ladder once again. MarZey spent another four months in Se until July 2003 until the clan finally disbanded. 'Fatal Paranoia' MarZey and what remained of Se then moved on and created a new clan called Fatal Paranoia where MarZey became one of the leaders for the team. FP was the most successful DoD clan that MarZey had been in and had a fresh wave of recruits joining the clan constantly and was competing successfully in the DoD ladders. After several months of leading the clan, MarZey decided to call it a day in December 2003 to move onto the FWG clan feeling that they would be more competitive in the ladder. 'FWG/SGC' Upon joining FWG, MarZey felt right at home. He was competing for one of the best GameArena DoD clans around and was instantly a hit with the team. While in MarZey's company the clan had much success getting in the higher ranks of the ladder. However by February 2004, MarZey decided to call it a day in DoD feeling that he wanted to get on more with life and he also felt that he was tired of DoD itself feeling it was getting to old and he had been playing it too long. MarZey remained in good contact with FWG despite his retirement and the team went on to win Season 7 of the GA DoD ladder. MarZey's DoD retirement was short lived however and by April 2004 he was back playing for FWG, the recent DoD champions in the GA Ladder. FWG remained a strong team upon MarZey's return where he was immediately lined up as a core member In May 2004 the clan renamed as SGC just before the Grand Final of Season 8. SGC looked even stronger in their line-up with MarZey's return. They were playing MarZey's old clan Fatal Paranoia in the Final, it was a match MarZey knew would not be an easy one but luckily the team were able to pull through and take a win for a second season in a row. With SGC's previous Captain retiring at the end of Season 8, MarZey was appointed the new team Captain ahead of Season 9 and immediately went about recruiting fresh talent for his team where he was able to recruit some of DoD's best talent ahead of the new Season, many leaving from some of SGC's rival clans. SGC did indeed look stronger than they ever had done before. SGC infact blitzed all opposition that season and took an easy victory in the new season under MarZey's leadership. However at the end of the Finals the clan itself decided to call it a day in July 2004 as the clan felt they were just stealing the competition being too strong and so most of the members went their own ways and joined new prospective clans spreading the teams talent abroad. 'Day of Defeat: Source, PC Retirement and Moving into Consoles' MarZey however was one person who would not continue in on DoD he went into his second DoD retirement but this time it would be for good. He would instead wait for DoD's sequel Day of Defeat: Source before returning to the series.